


You can save anyone (if you get to them in time)

by Haely_Potter



Series: Doctor Who crossovers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Grant Ward centric, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward was abandoned in the woods alone, until a blue box materialized in front of him and he was introduced to the Tyler family.<br/>And what it means years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The forest was quiet, as it always was when Garrett wasn't there.

Grant was slowly cooking his dinner, a rabbit he'd caught earlier that day with a snare. There were little herbs in the forest, and no salt or pepper to speak of, but he made due with what he could find. Though, mint wasn't particularly good with rabbit meat...

He fed the entrails to Buddy who wagged his tail before scarfing up his food. He could have eaten them himself, but he had no idea how to prepare them and he had to feed Buddy something, so it might as well be something he couldn't eat.

He thought he would soon have to wash his clothes again, as the smell was starting to make hiding from the prey animals hard, and it'd be cold soon. He had been lucky someone had been careless and hadn't known much about camping during the summer, leaving their winter tent unguarded so that he could steal it, but at least he had that prepared for winter.

He'd just turned the rabbit over again when he heard it.

A strange, wheezing sound that grew in volume.

On the other side of the small clearing a blue box, a little larger than a telephone booth, faded into view in front of Grant's wide eyes.

He may have not been the best student in school, but even he knew that was impossible. Buddy was barking at it, but stopped in confusion when the door opened and out stepped a young, five year old girl dressed in hiking gear. She was arguing with a slightly older boy about something as he followed her outside.

"...is better than Tony Stark! He can turn into Hulk!" he was saying.

"But his initial transformation was an accident! Tony Stark deliberately built his Iron Man armor, and the prototype was made in a cave with scraps!" she argued back

"Bruce Banner was trying to recreate the super soldier serum-"

"And instead got hit with a lethal amount of gamma radiation."

"But he didn't die from it, just got hulking big green anger issues. And he can't die."

The girl paused before nodding. "Point. But neither can Captain America from old age."

"Hulk spat out the bullet Banner put in his mouth. Even Thor wouldn't be able to do that. Even  _ dad _  wouldn't be able to do that."

"What wouldn't your father be able to do?" asked a woman from the doors of the box, a picnic basket on her arm and a backpack on her back. Her voice was warm and her accent something Grant had only heard on TV.

"Spit out a bullet, Terminator style," the boy answered, looking up at her.

"No, he wouldn't," agreed the blond woman before looking around. She spotted Grant by his fire, staring at them with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. She smiled at him. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there," she told him before sticking her head back inside the box. "Honey, I think we landed in front of a camper."

"The TARDIS is indicating humanitarian work rather than lethal danger," Grant heard a man shout from inside the box. "Ask him if he needs help. Or company."

The woman turned back to Grant, still smiling. "Emil, could you run back inside and get us all camp chairs, seems we'll be having dinner right here," she asked the boy who nodded and ran back to the box. "And Emily, could you get a cushion for the young man," she indicated to Grant and the stump he was sitting on. The girl nodded and followed her brother. Then the woman approached Grant and set the picnic basket down before taking off her backpack. "I'm Rose Tyler, by the way, those little rascals are Emil and Emily. What's your name?"

Grant discreetly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming before answering. "Grant Ward, ma'am."

"And so polite too," she beamed at him. "Would you mind terribly if we shared your fire? Don't worry, we have our own food that you're welcome to if you like."

Grant nodded dumbly. She was pretty, in her early thirties and smiling at him. It had been so long since anyone had smiled at him, much less someone pretty. If there had been women at the military school or in the juvie, they had been kept separate from the boys, and Garrett really wasn't much to look at.

The boy, Emil, came back with three camp chairs in his arms, that he dropped to the ground before his mother, beaming.

"And where's your father going to sit?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sitting on a camping chair," he declared, "I'm sitting on a log," he gestured to the other log not far on Grant's right. The one Garrett normally sat on.

Emily, who had just come back with two cushions, joined in. "I wanna sit on a log too!"

"But there's only one free log," Mrs. Rose pointed out patiently, a small smile on her lips.

Immediately Grant jumped up. "If they really want to sit on logs, I don't mind," he said, voice wavering only slightly.

Mrs. Rose smiled at him. "What do we say, kids?"

"Thank you Mister," the two said in unison, looking at him with smiles that reminded him a little of his little brother.

The boy stepped up to him, holding out his hand. "I'm Emil Tyler and I'm going to learn all the languages of the Universe."

A small smile stole on Grant's face as he shook the offered hand. "Grant Ward, not really anything important. But I can speak three languages."

"Everyone's important," butted in Emily. "Even the temp from Chiswick. I'm Emily Tyler an' I'm gonna be a princess of a far away planet. The prince Kurm'at said so last week. You may kiss my hand." She said it with such serious face and offered her hand with her knuckles upwards that Grant, with a chuckle, obliged her and briefly bent over to press it to his lips.

"Well met, little lady," he grinned at her just in time before Emil tugged on her ginger hair, running of shouting  _ Carrots _ , Emily hot on his heels, swearing bloody vengeance on him.

Meanwhile Mrs. Rose had set up the three camping chairs and held out the cushions for him. "Could you please set these on the logs? Better have them ready for when the kids grow too hungry," she told him as he took the offered cushions. "Thank you for indulging them. You seemed to be an old hand at it. Do you have younger siblings?"

Grant nodded but realized she couldn't see, both of them bent over with their tasks. "Yeah, a brother and a sister."

"I feel an  _ and _  there."

"And an older brother who... wasn't much of one."

He turned to look at her, her face looking up from the picnic basket with a sympathetic scowl. "I am so sorry for that. Sometimes people just are like that. I know Jimmy Stone was like that. Is he the reason you're here in the woods, hunting your own dinner?"

Grant looked down at the ground. "Well..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she reassured him, laying a hand on his shoulder and he noticed he was at least a head taller than her. "I ran back to my mum when Jimmy started hittin' me. I knew when to cut my losses but the damage was already done. I'd quit school for 'im, see, and didn't get my A-levels. Ended up workin' in a shop that himself," she nodded back to the box where the mysterious man was still inside, "blew up to get rid of an alien infestation."

"Are you telling him how we met?" asked the man's voice from earlier and out stepped a tall man, just slightly shorter than Grant himself, but much skinnier, also dressed in hiking gear. "It's quite the story, you know, about living plastic, a shop girl finding out the Universe is much larger than she'd thought and explosions."

"Grant, this is my husband Doctor John Tyler. Doctor, this is Grant Ward," Mrs. Rose introduced them.

Doctor Tyler grinned. "That's a brilliant name. Grant Ward. Short and to the point. Very close to the nature. The great marsh. Or the great bard, depending on whether its Old English or Old Gaelic," he rambled happily.

Grant glanced at Mrs. Rose. "You call your husband Doctor?" he asked quietly so he wouldn't disturb the rambling man.

"It's his name," she told him as she started unpacking the picnic basket. Out came a bag of marshmallows, a thermos bottle, a plethora of sandwiches, bottles of different juices and water, chocolate milk, some kind of salad, crackers and chocolate. "Well, the name he chose. It was also a promise. Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in," she told him. "Also his real name is nigh unpronounceable. John is his human alias. Tyler's my name that he took when we married."

Grant looked up sharply. "His human alias? He's not human?"

Mrs. Rose laughed. "God no. I doubt the planet would be standing if he were human. He's of a species called the Time Lords. Well, Gallifreyan. Every Time Lord is Gallifreyan but not every Gallifreyan is a Time Lord. The blue box over there? It's his time and space ship called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"So he can... travel in time," Grant said slowly, thinking over what Mrs. Rose had said.

"The TARDIS can. In fact... What year, is this, Grant? We just came from seeing my parents in 2013," she told him.

"September 1999," answered Grant. "I'm not sure of the exact date."

"Honey, anything I should know about year 1999?" Mrs. Rose asked the Doctor, interrupting his rambling.

He shrugged, not even perplexed at being interrupted. "There was some excitement in California during New Year, but that's it, I think. Why?"

"It's when we are," she answered matter-of-factly, in a way that would have had Grant's father hitting you for cheek.

But the Doctor instead grinned. "Great year! Euro was established, Star Wars: Episode One: The Phantom Menace is released, Napster is founded, Europol becomes operational and, believe it or not, I was almost killed by some uppity gangster in San Francisco. Of course that was mostly the operating doctor's fault for sedating me rather than letting me regenerate after removing the bullet, but what else can you expect form humans."

Mrs. Rose scowled and hit him on the arm lightly. "Your near death isn't something that makes a year great."

"Rose," he whined as he rubbed his arm, "it was great adventure, with the Master, Eye of Orion and Grace Holloway. And I regenerated to look like Mr. Darcy. It was a great regeneration up until the Time War."

"I know, honey," she smiled gently at him, like she knew what he was talking about.

Grant followed the interaction of the two in front of him and sat down on the free camping chair, feeling awkward standing around while they both sat. They were so very different from his parents. His parents would never have started talking to someone they met in the woods. Correction, his parents never would have even gone to the woods, much less camping or on a picnic. And they wouldn't have let him and his siblings run around chasing each other in a game of catch while they prepared the picnic.

Mrs. Rose and the Doctor flirted with each other, teased each other, helped each other. Watching them put out the picnic was like watching a dance with lots of bending and handing and taking and offering and smiling. It was warming to watch some positive interaction between human-ish beings and something clenched his heart.

 


	2. Chapter Two

"You have one of my men in your custody, Director Coulson," greeted Director Tyler of Torchwood on the large screen.

"Do I?" asked Phil with a hint of surprise. "And who might that be?"

"Agent Grant Ward," Director Tyler answered, making Phil go cold.

"Grant Ward is a HYDRA operative," he said without emotion.

"Agent Grant Ward is a triple agent," explained Director Tyler. "He was the Torchwood plant inside HYDRA and HYDRA planted him inside SHIELD. Two of my top operatives are already on their way to getting agent Ward from your custody. They should be there in five minutes, but Doctor Tyler has never been a very good driver, so it could be anything from yesterday to tomorrow. Agent Tyler will be along, as well as their children, junior agents Emil and Emily Tyler. Agent Tyler is in charge though."

"I'm going to need more proof than just your word, Director, to hand over an enemy operative that has been confirmed to have killed my men," Phil told him.

Director Tyler nodded. "I am sending his Torchwood file to you now, along with the file of another Torchwood plant who has agreed to become a liaison with SHIELD and Torchwood if you agree. Don't worry, she hasn't shared secrets, exactly, but more like she has been kept us appraised on your technological advancements so that we could interfere if you advanced too quickly."

Phil frowned. He didn't like the sound of it. "How would you know if we advanced too fast?"

Director Tyler's smile was chilling. "Torchwood doesn't just protect the planet, Director Coulson. We also protect time. If humans advanced too quickly, we'd create more harm than good once we actually started inter stellar travel and space exploration and we'd rather keep to the good side of the Shadow Proclamation." Before he could continue, a strange sound started to emerge behind Phil. Director Tyler's face cleared. "Ah, seems they are there already. Good day, Director Coulson."

The connection cut and the screen started showing the rotating SHIELD symbol, though Phil couldn't see it as he was staring at the materializing blue box.

Soon the doors opened and a man in his late forties stepped out with a grin. "Here we are then, Director Coulson's office, New SHIELD, and with only one side trip."

"That side trip was to Mars, you silly alien, and we were captured by ice warriors," answered the woman in early forties and blond hair behind him.

"We got out alright," shrugged the man. "And it's not like we haven't been held by them before."

"You weren't the one they thought was their goddess. Nor were you forced to dance naked in the snow," the indignant woman scoffed.

"No I wasn't, but you have to admit, it was quite the show," he waggled his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.

"Not on an assignment, Doctor, you know the rules," she wagged a finger at him.

Behind them out stepped two teenagers, about fourteen and fifteen respectively.

The woman turned to Phil. "I'm Agent Rose Tyler, that's my husband Doctor John Tyler and those are our children, Junior Agents Emil and Emily Tyler. I hear you have Grant in custody?"

"Yes, we do," nodded Phil. "I just got the release forms from Director Tyler," he said, looking at him pad, opening the first file labeled WARD, Grant J. "According to this, you were the ones to recruit him?"

"Yeah, we found him about six months into Garrett leaving him to survive alone in the forest during a camping trip," answered Agent Tyler. "He was just seventeen and he latched onto us as we were the first to show him kindness in a long time."

That had been Ward's reason for his loyalty to Garrett. But... Garrett had never been kind, not without him getting something from it, and if someone had been exposed to genuine kindness after that kind of manipulation... they'd latch onto them, like Agent Tyler said Ward had latched onto them.

"Yes, I can see that happening," conceded Phil. "But if Torchwood knew about HYDRA, why not tell the world?"

"One third of SHIELD was HYDRA, and one third was corrupt. Also, the fall of SHIELD was a fixed point in time, something that always has to happen, so that New SHIELD could emerge, stronger than before," Doctor Tyler explained. "This is what will make SHIELD what it was meant to be."

"You speak as if you know for sure," commented Phil as he gestured for them all to follow him.

"Yeah. The blue box? Ain't just a space hopper. It's time travel too," Doctor Tyler told him proudly. "Grew her ourselves."

"Quit preenin', you git. It was Donna who came up with the solution," Agent Tyler told him with a smile.

"AC!" Skye called from the other end of the hallway as she ran up to him. "I just got an email for Ward's release! You have to do something!"

"Yes, I know," answered Phil calmly. "Agent Ward was the Torchwood plant inside HYDRA," he said, monitoring her reactions. He hadn't had time to look at the second file and Skye might be the other Torchwood plant. But she didn't react at all to Torchwood's name.

"What the hell is Torchwood?" she asked.

"Torchwood is the agency founded upon Queen Victoria's death in 1879 in the hands of a Lupine Wavelenght Haemovariform," answered Agent Tyler. "I'm Agent Tyler, I'm in charge of Grant Ward."

Skye turned to her, disbelief written all over her face. "You? You don't look like you could take out me in a fight, let alone Ward. And what's with the kids?"

"Junior Agents Tyler and Tyler are here just to observe," Doctor Tyler joined in. "But we really are on a schedule, so if we could get a move on?"

"Of course Doctor Tyler, this way," answered Phil and continued on his way to the holding cells.

"Oh my God, you're all named Tyler? Is it some kind alias, like John Smith?" asked Skye, jogging after them to keep up.

This had the Junior Agents laughing, like it was some kind of inside joke. But Phil had wondered about that himself until he'd found out they were a family. Agent Tyler had bottle blond hair, Doctor Tyler had dark brown hair with a hint of silver in it, Emil Tyler was as blond as blond could get and Emily Tyler had ginger hair. Their other features differed much as well.

They came to the level of the holding cells and Phil turned to the visiting agents. "Past this point you have to be SHIELD agents to pass, or have a special bracelet that lets you through these doors-"

"That's not a problem," Doctor Tyler answered cheerfully, digging his pockets for something. It was long and technological and had a blue gem in the end, which Doctor Tyler then pointed at the doors, the thing whirring. The doors opened by themselves. Doctor Tyler grinned and twirled the thing in his fingers. "Sonic screwdriver. Never leave home without it. Come along, Tylers. I've finally got a read on Grant," he said, marching into the secured area, holding out his  _sonic screwdriver_ , leading his family toward Ward's cell.

"How did he do that?" asked Skye.

"I have absolutely no idea," answered Phil but followed the Tylers.

The SHIELD agents caught up to them when they were already at Ward's cell door, the Doctor opening it with the sonic screwdriver.

Agent Tyler was the first to enter the cell.

"Grant!" she greeted the prisoner cheerfully.

"Mrs. Rose," was the wheezing reply, his cracked larynx making speaking hard.

"You're all banged up, sweetie! Hold on a second, I've got nanogenes in my pocket," she said, digging through her pockets, taking out a small container. She opened it and snapped her right hand fingers. A golden cloud shot out of the small container and started hovering over Ward, and in front of everyone's eyes, his scrapes and bruises started healing.

It was ten seconds later that Agent Tyler snapped her left fingers when the golden cloud just hoovered, not doing anything, and it shot back to the container that Agent Tyler closed again.

"How are you feeling now, sweetie?"

Ward sat up slowly, having been laying on his cot. He lifted his hand carefully, the hand Phil knew had been twisted badly, and unwrapped the bandages. There was no sign of his injury. He turned to smile at Agent Tyler, his face clearing of every negative emotion. "Much better, Mrs. Rose. Thank you."

"I've told you to call me Rose," she admonished him fondly. "I feel old when you call me Mrs. Rose when technically you're three years older than I am."

He chuckled slightly and Phil got a feeling this was a conversation often repeated. "You were thirty-three when we met, and I was seventeen."

"Now you're making me sound like Mrs. Robbinson, you cheeky boy," Agent Tyler chuckled as she stood up.

The smile Ward had on his face was simply put beautiful. It was the smile Phil himself reserved for his mother, the smile that said  _thank you for being here_   _for me_ , and Phil had yet to see it faked. Then he got serious again. "About those nanogenes... could you heal Fitz with them?" he asked and Phil was once again thrown out of the loop.

"Agent Simmons has already asked the same thing," Agent Tyler answered, helping Ward stand up. "It's the second reason we're here. What is life after all?"

"Oh! I know that!" the girl Junior Agent exclaimed excitedly. "It's a quirk of matter! Nature's way of keeping meat fresh!"

Ward turned to the door when he heard her voice and his face split into a grin. "Princess! How are you? Been to see the Prince Kurm'at yet?" he asked as he stood up.

The thirteen-year-old girl threw herself into the cell and into Ward's arms. "No Mr. Grant. Dad says it's bad to see your betrothed when you're too young, because then you might come to think of them as you brother," she told him excitedly, looking up at him.

"Move over, Carrots, I want to greet Grant too!" the fourteen-year-old boy demanded and pushed his sister out of the way, so that he could fist bump Ward.

"And how are your language studies coming along?" Ward asked the boy.

"I'm learning gallifreyan, two judoonish dialects and french," Emil answered, scrunching his nose at the last language.

"Having problems with the french irregular verbs, are you?" he asked teasingly.

Emil nodded eagerly. "And the pronunciation. TARDIS' telepathic translation circuit isn't helping either."

"Oh poor you, able to understand, speak, read and write every imaginable language," Ward mocked playfully.

"There's no challenge if the TARDIS translates everything," whined Emil.

"If the job was easy..." began Ward.

"...it wouldn't be any fun," Emil ended with a grin.

"That's the worst quote you could have picked from the Doctor," complained Rose. "Nice,  _safe_  adventures can be fun too. Right, honey?" she asked, looking straight at Doctor meaningfully.

"What are you talking-" he began but her glare and glance at the younger members of their family silenced him for a second. "Of course, you're right, Rose, as always. Safety is always important, not just on adventures. I did tell you kids about the time I knocked myself out working on the TARDIS and your mother found me hours later? Not worth the lecture, believe me. Rose learned nagging from the best."

"Oi!" protested Rose over the laughter of her kids and Ward.

"Good to see you too, sir," Ward smiled at the Doctor, saluting him.

"Oh, don't salute, Grant, you know I hate saluting," the Doctor grouched.

"Sir, yes sir," said Ward, and saluted again cheekily.

"Oh, just for that you can be the boot in Monopoly later tonight," pouted the Doctor, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you ever find out if you were a marsh or a bard?"

"Play nice you two!" admonished Rose. "Honestly, you're as bad as Emil and Emily."

"Oh I don't know, Mrs. Rose," drawled Ward. "I don't go around taunting the Doctor about not being ginger. Nor do I pull on his hair. Nor do I lord my height over him. Much."

"I'm over nine hundred, Rose, I'm much more mature than a couple of half-grown quarter Gallifreyans," the Doctor assured her seriously before hitting Ward on the back of his head. "And that's for guns you've been using. There's always another way."

Ward then pulled him to a hug that the Doctor returned just as strongly. "Thanks for coming for me."

"Any time Grant. Any time," answered the Doctor. He then let go and Ward drew back. "Well then. Where is this Fitz of yours? We can't fix him from here."

Phil glanced at Skye before clearing his throat. "He's in the medical wing. If you'll please follow me?"

"Allons-y," called the Doctor as he followed Phil once more.

A few levels up at the medical wing they entered Fitz's room where Simmons was going over his chart again. She looked up from it when she heard the door opening and dropped it when she saw Ward.

"What is  _he_  doing here?" she demanded hotly from Phil, gesturing to Ward. "Why isn't he cuffed? Why isn't he in his  _cell_?"

From the corner of his eye, Phil saw Ward slump slightly, and shift so that the Doctor was between him and the enraged biochem.

"At ease, agent Simmons," Rose said soothingly. "Agent Ward has just finished a fifteen year long undercover operation for Torchwood. He nearly broke his cover when he ejected the medical pod with you and agent Fitz inside rather than shooting you through the glass."

"Oh!" Simmons exclaimed as she noticed the visitors. "Mrs. Rose! I didn't know you were coming today! And what do you mean, Ward's a Torchwood agent?"

"The Doctor and I found him just a few months after Garrett had left him alone in a forest and helped him. He in turn enlisted in Torchwood. Every visit Garrett thought he'd made to Grant were planted memories, while Grant was given Torchwood's field agent training along with finishing his normal education and undercover training. By the end of his training he knew everything he would have known from Garrett's... unorthodox training method, and was sent undercover," explained Rose. "Thank you for looking after him this last year. Also, Director Tyler sent us with the nanogenes for agent Fitz," she said and took out the same container Phil had seen in the containment cell. The one with the golden lights that had healed Ward.

"Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Rose," Simmons thanked the woman, her eyes watering slightly.

"Do you want to do the honors?" asked Rose, offering the container to Simmons who took it happily, opening it quickly.

With a snap of her fingers the golden lights danced around Fitz, concentrating on his head. It took them a longer time to heal Fitz than Ward, but then, head injuries were more complicated than a fractured larynx or some scrapes

Once again the golden lights were returned to the container and Fitz started to stir on his bed. Simmons handed the container back to Rose.

"Thank you so much for this, Mrs. Rose," Simmons thanked again, her voice breaking.

"You know, Grant asked the same thing first thing when he was healed," Rose told the other woman, "without knowing you or Fitz were Torchwood either."

Simmons glanced at Ward standing behind the Doctor, his gaze averted and hands twitching awkwardly by his sides. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Thank you, Grant," she said, her voice steady.

Ward's eyes snapped to her, like he hadn't expected her to address him directly. He looked away quickly and his jaw flexed, before looking at her in the eyes again.

"No problem." His answer was short and to the point, requiring no further comment, but he continued. "You know, I don't jump out of planes without a parachute on for assignments with a deadly virus that I am likely to catch and with an uncertain cure. I do that for friends."

Tension frizzled out of Simmons, like Ward had answered an unasked question. A small smile dawned on her face. "I only make personalized sandwiches for friends, Grant," she told him in turn, "and yours is fried chicken with blackcurrant jam, mozzarella cheese and lettuce."

His smile was small but genuine.

"Wonderful!" declared the Doctor, looking between the two with a content grin. "Your children will be beautiful."

Phil wondered how the man jumped to children from the two agents repairing a part of their relationship, and rubbed his temples as Rose slapped the back of the Doctor's head while Ward and Simmons had both blushed and looked away from each other.

"What have I told you about peaking peoples time lines? It's rude and intrusive and will leave everyone who doesn't know you with more questions! I mean, look at Director Coulson!"

"But Rose! This was the defining moment for them! Had either done anything different, it wouldn't happen! It's like a fork in a road, one filled with turbulence, but with a happy ending, the other sort of mediocre with a satisfactory ending. It's not big enough change to create an alternate universe, like Queen Victoria's death, but defining for them," the Doctor tried to explain.

"Okay," sighed Rose. "Whatever. We need to get going. Grant needs to be debriefed. I would guess he's eager to take the vacation time he's accumulated over the years, and we did promise to take him to meet George Washington, the first and the second. Agent Simmons, discuss your new posting as the liaison with Director Coulson. Also, tell agent Fitz what we told you about Grant. Now you lot, back to the TARDIS, agent Ward has been retrieved, time for us to pop off."

Phil, Skye and Simmons watched as Rose herded her husband, children and ward back to Coulson's office, from where they heard the same noise that had announced their arrival, but instead of getting stronger, it faded away.

Phil turned to Simmons. "So, you're Torchwood?"

"Of course I'm Torchwood," huffed Simmons with amusement. "I'm British."

 


End file.
